Rusher Williams
Rusher Williams "Come out come out wherever you are. Don't worry I don't bite...very hard Hahahaha!" -Rusher Williams, 1960 searching the streets for little sisters. Early Life Rusher Williams was born on a small farm in Iowa and as taught that hard work brings in big rewards. His father showed him this by only allowing him to eat after he had worked out in the fields for at least three hours a day without complaining. Every time he complained he was beaten. Again and again these beatings taught him something. He would need to strive for greatness to achieve the perfect image for his father. He spent his child hood working on the farms and studying in his free time to become a grade A student. He excelled in chemistry throughout his school years engineering things that even his teacher couldn’t understand. He had a brain that would put most scientists to shame, well of course those who resided on the surface… During his high school year he was contacted by Harvard University and was told he had potential to join, they just needed some evidence. He conducted a gruesome survey in which he augmented rabbits to the point where they were strong enough to break through steel and withstand a bullet. Harvard dismissed him as a crazed lunatic and was charged with animal abuse. About two years after the incident he was contacted by a man by the name of Andrew Ryan. He had heard about Rusher’s trials and requested he join the many brilliant mines below the ocean. He thought it was a prank until he finally ventured out to this location on his father’s boat, the S.S. Hardship. He saw the lighthouse protruding from the sea and he knew where he was there. He hopped off meeting Andrew Ryan himself at the door. They chatted on the way down as Andrew saw the real gunnies in this man. Rusher was astonished by Rapture when it came into view. A city of great minds and freedom under the ocean free from harm and intrusion by his government, it was paradise for him, but not for his subjects... Life Under the Sea. Rusher was contacted by a group of scientists wanting to carry out an experiment that would contribute to the “Protector” experiment carried out by the famous scientists of rapture such as Dr. Yi Suchong. He arrived astounded by the limitlessness of the lab, it was his paradise. He had been allowed to many resources in this lab, including convicts of Rapture. His first invention was, Rush-For-You, a high dose of adrenaline originally intended to be implemented into “Protectors.” so they would be able to withstand high amounts of damage and be able to move faster. He worked with Fontaine futuristics to design it. Test Subjects were called in and given a dose of it. All subjects met a brutal end as the high dose literally made their hearts explode. Rusher was sad with the results but it did not stop him. He realized his subjects would need some changing. He contacted a surgeon to operate on the subjects before being injected with the Rush-For-You. Their hearts where rearranged and made into a mechanical pump preventing it from exploding. They retried to experiment to reveal a success. The Rush-For-You tonic was used on the first big daddies which made them extremely deadly but also showed to make the Big daddy’s very paranoid and inaccurate resulting in suicide. The project was kept in secret and thrown out as Rusher continued to design things with his colleagues. The Fall of Rapture During the fall of rapture Rusher was working on a new experiment codenamed an “Overseer.” It was a spliced-up citizen with their entire left side replaced with a mechanical big daddy suit. This made these few unlucky individuals the first “cyborgs” of rapture. Only six where made and it was a blood procedure. First they would have to be spliced to the point where they hardly resembled a human. After this they would follow the procedure most big daddies do except instead of simply being grafted into the suit they would have their entire left side removed and replaced with a mechanical left side encased in armor. Their right side would either be left unarmored showing their grotesque skin or be covered with a big daddy suit. These “Heavy Splicers” as they were known served little purpose as they did not have a bond with a sister nor where they made to. Their intentions where unknown until the Fall of Rapture and the Civil war. Rusher used them as his eyes to monitor the brewing war while Atlas (Formerly Frank Fontaine) used them as soldiers as they were nearly unstoppable machines of destruction that also could harvest ADAM quite easily. Andrew Ryan was shocked by Rusher’s betrayal and sent his loyalists soldiers after him. When they arrived they saw a disturbing site. Rusher was part man, part machine and the part of him that was man was heavily spliced. He shot down three of Ryan’s troops before leaping away. He was known as “The Machine Man of rapture.” One of the more deadly splicers out there but was known to seek solitude over throwing himself out in the way of violence like most splicers. He was able to wield a plasmid in one hand and a grafted on Gatling gun in the other but was known to be able to remove it and replace it. He stays near his lab but occasionally wanders the city for ADAM as he is only part machine and still relies on it. He gets around fast because of his ability to leap farther and climb on walls much like the Spider Splicer. He is said to be only a legend told by Splicers to scare each other but no matter how much they doubt the story nobody goes near his lab anymore and if they hear his voice they tend to run. He has a saying he says when he is wandering. “''Come out come out wherever you are. Machine man’s going to make a mess of you. Hehehe!”'' Category:Characters